Memory
by Amethyst Eyes RobxRae
Summary: TWO-shot lol song fic. Little more romance. During the final battle with Slade the Titans are not doing well. Raven sees and helps her mates. But not all is planned. Character Death, kinda
1. Default Chapter

**A.E.: Go ahead Raven.**

**Raven: A.E. does not own the Teen Titans.**

**A.E.: 'Cause if I did, Robin and Raven would be in a closet right now.**

**Raven: But you don't, thank God... and she does not own Memory by Sugarcult.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_' He won't take us, I won't let him,' _**Raven thought to herself as she was thrown against a steel wall. She looked over to her teammates. Starfire and Blackfire were rolling around on the floor attempting to choke one another. Beast Boy had been thrown to the floor by Mammoth and was out unconscious. That little runt, Gizmo, was chasing around Cyborg. Robin, our fearless leader, was backed into a corner. **_'We're falling apart.'  
_**

_ 'This may never start  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory'_  
  
"Are you scared yet Ravey?" Jinx taunted Raven.

"I don't do scared," she replied, wiping some blood away from the corner of her mouth.

"You will, I promise, when I'm threw with you," Jinx promised. Raven lunged at her, kicking her in the stomach.

"Raven, you still fight like a boy," Jinx yelled at her, laughing. Raven punched her in her face, as a reply.  
'_Lost your sense of fear  
Feelings insincere  
Can I be your memory'  
  
_ She tried kicking Raven in the face, but she caught her leg and pulled. She fell her head making a sickening crack and she was out. Raven ran to aid her teammates. She threw Mammoth into a wall he was out, too. Raven aided Starfire by kicking Blackfire in the stomach, causing her to let her grip on Star loosen, Blackfire recovered immediately and slammed Starfire's head into the floor, rendering her unconscious. Before Blackfire could hurt Starfire any further, Raven kicked Blackfire in the side of her head leaving her like her little sister.  
  
_'So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
So get back, back, back to the disaster  
My heart's beating faster  
Holding on to feel the same'  
  
_Raven ran to help Cyborg who was barely conscious. She started running to him, but she felt something starting to take over. It wasn't evil, but she didn't like it. It was her emotion Happy.

_**'Happy! What are you doing?' **_Raven yelled at the emotion.

**_'Relax, I just had a lot of sugar and I want vengeance!' _**Happy replied.

_**'You learned a new word,' **_Raven said sarcastically.

"Yo, Runt! Over here, didn't you Mommy ever tell you not to mess with the best?" Happy yelled, the color of Raven's clothes changed to pink.

"So now you want some," Gizmo shouted angrily, he ran at Raven, but she leaped over him pushing him into the wall behind her. Gizmo was now K.O. She ran over to Cyborg.

"Hey Happy, help Robin out we'll be fine, don't let Slade kill him," Cyborg said weakly. Raven stood and started to run.  
  
_'This may never start  
I'll tear us apart  
Can I be your enemy  
Losing half a year  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything'  
  
** 'My turn,' **_Brave thought taking over.

"Oi, Slade!" Brave yelled.

"What do you want you, insufferable little girl?" Slade snarled.

"This!" Brave leaped and kicked Slade in the face.

"Thanks Rae," Robin said.  
.  
_'So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
So get back, back, back to the disaster  
My heart's beating faster  
Holding on to feel the same'  
  
_ "I hate to do this Robin, but if we don't make it I want to tell you that I really like you," Brave told Robin.

"Don't say that, but just so you know, I like you too," Robin said as Slade began to get up.  
  
_'This may never start  
Tearing out my heart  
I'd be your memory  
Lost your sense of fear  
Feelings disappear  
Can I be your memory'  
  
_ "Raven you will pay for your interruption," Slade said.

"I would step back if I were you," Raven smirked.

"Oh really," he said taking a step forward.  
  
_'So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
So get back, back, back to the disaster  
My heart's beating faster  
Holding on to feel the same'  
  
_ "Really," Brave said summoning her sister emotions, they rose from the ground and started to circle Raven. Slade took a step back. They disappeared to reveal a Raven dressed in white.

"Slade, you must now pay for what you have done to so many innocent people, and no mercy," Raven told him smirking,

"I won't let my friends become just mere memories because of you! You're not worth it!"

" Go ahead if Robin can't stop me, do you truly think you can?" Slade laughed, and continued to laugh.

"Azarth, Metrion, Zinthos, Keaba!" Raven yelled the final word, a word her Grandmother had used at the end of her chant to save Raven and the rest of the family. A piercing white light came from Raven and shot Slade. He stopped laughing with an expressionless face.

"I hate you!" Slade yelled his last words, before completely disappearing. Raven returned to her normal self, not noticing the others had woken up. She dropped to her knees and panted for air.

"Friend Raven! What is wrong? Are you ill?" Raven heard Star ask.

"Yo Rae. It's Cy, I know you can pull thru this, come on," She heard Cyborg beg.

"Raven, you know you can't resist the face. Raven?" Beast Boy tried, turning to kitten form.

"Raven, I know you're there," Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder, "Please Raven. The Titans need you, we need you. I need you." Raven looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry. I love you all. You are my best friends. And Robin... I love you," Raven confessed and fell forward to the cold concrete floor. She was dead.

"Raven died to save us, she didn't deserve to die!" Robin yelled hitting the ground with his fists. The others stood there crying, as Raven sat as an angel watching them, tears caressing her face. That night every year it rain not because of the water cycle, but because of one crying angel_.  
  
'This may never start  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory  
Lost your sense of fear  
Feelings insincere  
Can I be your memory '  
  
'Can I be your memory'  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Teen Titans( no Raven) : OO**

**Robin: Raven's dead? No now who do I pester? About liking me?**

**Cyborg: My little sister is dead. 'Cries like a baby.'**

**BB: She resisted the face.**

**Star: I shall make the Pudding of Sadness.**

**Everyone: NO!**

**A.E.: I miss Raven! 'Cries.'**

**Raven: Keaba?**

**Everyone: Raven!!!!!**

**A.E.: It is pronounced Key- A- Buh**

**Robin: Raven your alive! 'Kisses Raven passionately'**

**Raven: 'Kisses back**

**A.E., Cy, Star, and BB: Later and Please R and R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A.E.: I first said this was a one shot song fic... but now it's two-shot, half song fic...lol... Raven...

Raven: A.E. does not own any of us... Thank the Lord... and I am not dead!

A.E.: Some people will be happy... some might not...

Raven: Hurry up...

A.E.: I really should be updating on Together Again...

Raven: That story is pointless and this ones almost over so finish it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_...Until one day_**.

It was the third year anniversary of the dark girl's so called death. The Teen Titans had split their team due to the unfortunate death. However, this situation would not stay for much longer. Because the people of Azarath reincarnated her, not as an infant or child, but as a teenager at the age of seventeen.

Raven was no longer part demon, but she was still a sorceress and held her emotions inside of her. She led the rebel against the Azarath monarchy, whom either killed or banished sorcerers. She returned to earth three days after the end of the rebel of the now over thrown monarchy, now a democracy.

When she got back to Jump City she found what she had feared as an angel. The Tower was in its worst state; Cyborg had been staying for maintenance. She would start there. She approached the tower door with caution, she rung the doorbell and waited.

"What is it?" a grumpy voice greeted her as Cyborg opened the door.

"Cyborg?" she asked in a small voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"I'm Raven, please don't freak out, I know I should be dead, but some people from my planet reincarnated me, as my given age. Please believe me," she explained, hope filled her amethyst colored eyes as she looked up at him.

"Raven..." he said slowly allowing this information to sink in. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Cyborg, thank you," she told him once he had set her down.

"Man, the others are going to freak, but it is gonna be worth it," he said pulling me into the tower. We sat in the living room talking; soon enough she had an idea.

"Let's fix up the Tower, let the word out that I'm back the others will soon follow, and if not then I'll drag them back," she suggested, Cy nodded.

"Let's get started," Cy said, they would use the reward money that had been given to the Titans for the capture of Slade. They made calls to the window company and other places. When they finally noticed the time it was almost midnight, Cyborg showed her back to her old room. Nothing was out of place and it brought back great memories.

The next morning, we went to Gotham City to pick up the glass for the broken windows. The person at the register was surprised by our appearance, and asked for our autographs asking us a few questions.

"So are you guys getting the Titans back together?" she asked.

"We hope, but don't tell anyone," she said, knowing that she would tell everyone her after we left no girl could resist a secret like that. They left not noticing the figure that watched them leave. They replaced the windows with ease, Cyborg sat inside working on cleaning the kitchen, while Raven was outside cleaning the windows.

Raven hadn't noticed three people ring the doorbell, so Cyborg answered it. Cyborg tapped on the window that Raven was cleaning motioning for her to come in; she did and found Aqualad, Speedy, and Hotspot standing.

"Raven, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Aqualad asked.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but I'm not sure that applies to me," she told them, holding back a smile.

"Yep, that's Raven," Speedy said laughing, she smiled and hugged them.

"So what's the pleasure of this visit?" Cyborg asked.

"We wanted to offer you guys help," Hotspot explained.

"You wanna join the Titans? That's cool with me," she said looking at Cy.

"Welcome to that Titans then, Rae, I'll show them their rooms and you can do whatever," Cy told her, "We're going out for pizza tonight, to celebrate!" he called from down the hall. Raven went back to cleaning the windows. Later that night they were out eating pizza.

"I think it's about time to get the Titans back," she announced, "Tonight, I'll leave to retrieve Starfire from her home planet, she taught me how to fly at the speed of light so it shouldn't take to long. Then when I get back we'll start tracking the others."

"Awesome! Rae, can you go now, Star will love this!" Cy said, Raven nodded and stood, she left them. She flew as fast as she could to Starfire's home planet. She used her communicator as a tracker; it led her to a small farm. Raven walked to the door of the main house and knocked on the door. Starfire was the one who answered the door, with a large smile on her face.

"Hello, how can I be of help?" she asked.

"Starfire, it's me Raven, I'm alive and well. I'm not dead, Cyborg and I wish for you to return to the Titans," Raven explained fast, Star went wide- eyed.

"You are not joking, you are friend Raven," she said quietly, "It is a miracle, you have been sent back to us. I shall respect your wishes and return... Friend Raven!" she agreed hugging Raven tightly.

"Come on Star, Aqualad, Speedy, and Hotspot await with Cy," I pulled her into the air; she eagerly followed after hearing Aqualad's name.

They soon came back to earth by the time the others were already sleeping. Cy left her a note on the counter, it read:

**_ Raven, _**

**_We found B.B. and brought him back to the tower. We hope it went well with Star. _**

_**Cy**_

Star had floated to her room tired and Raven followed the act, stopping in front of B.B.'s room, she quietly entered the room to she a skinny green boy sleeping soundly. Raven smiled and left.

The next morning Starfire woke Raven with great energy, she followed Star to the kitchen, where a comforting battle was raging on about tofu and meat. Raven picked out two boxes of cereal from the cabinet and shoved them into B.B. and Cy's hands. B.B. looked at her with fear.

"Raven?" he squeaked.

"Yes, now eat," she told him fixing her usual tea.

"Dude, you're dead," he informed her.

"Yes, I'm a dead corpse that happens to be your teammate, so eat," she stated. The others laughed.

"Raven!" B.B. hugged me happily.

"I've lost my appetite, I'll got get Terra," she said leaving the others there, even though Terra hadn't been present during the battle with Slade she was part of the team. Raven traced Terra to be in a forest outside of Jump City. When Raven found Terra, she was unconscious and her clothes were ripped. Raven brought her back to the Tower, where everyone fussed about her.

"What happened?" B.B. asked.

"I found her in the forest and this is what I found her like," Raven explained.

About one week later she woke up and had the same reaction as B.B. They looked for Robin, but couldn't find him. It tore Raven's heart that he wouldn't even give them a hint. She knew who she had to ask, Batman a.k.a. Bruce Wayne. One day Raven made her way to Bruce's manor. With a knock on the door she nervously stepped closer to finding Robin.

"Hello, how may I help..." Alfred stopped dead after he took one look at Raven.

"Hello, Alfred," she greeted him.

"Miss Raven, aren't you...?" he asked, it wasn't like him, but who could help it.

"No, is Bruce available?" she asked.

"Yes, he is in the study with Master Robin," Alfred replied opening the door, "Follow me please." He walked her to a room, where he announced her presence.

"Master Bruce and Master Robin, Miss Raven has arrived," Alfred told them and let Raven into the room. They just looked at Raven with a surprised look on their faces.

"Have a seat... Raven?" Bruce said.

"Thank you, but I'm only here for a few minutes. I came to ask Robin about the Titans," Raven stated quietly.

"Raven..." Robin started.

"Robin, we need a leader, we need you," Raven interrupted, looking at him.

"Raven... you're alive," Robin told her, she sighed.

"No, I'm a crime fighting corpse that just happens to need you on the team," she told him with a smile.

"She has you there," Bruce chuckled.

"So, what do ya say?" she asked hopefully, he looked towards Bruce, who nodded his approval.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do then help a crime fighting corpse," he smiled, Raven's belt started to blink.

"Let's go then," she told Robin, they rushed out of the manor and made their way toward Jump City, but Robin grabbed Raven's ankle before she got to high. He pulled her back to the ground. She turned to ask what was he thinking, but she didn't because his mouth was crushed against hers. The kiss didn't last long, but it meant something. They made their way to Jump City, to help their friends. Before they would break up again, if their future was set.

**_The End_**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.E.: Okay that was corny....

Raven: Your tellin' me?

Robin: I liked the kiss at the end.

Raven: Oh yeah A.E. forgot to add, that during the emergency Terra was shot by a civilian, who yelled, "I hate you, you blonde bimbo! Die!"

A.E.: Wait wasn't that you?

Raven: No, it was you.

A.E.: I didn't do it. Don't take me to the big house I can't survive there!

Cops: Eh... we didn't like her any way.

Everyone else: 'Sweat drop.'

A.E.: Review please!


End file.
